


Upper Left Lateral Incisor

by capyshota



Series: Dentist Au [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, Competence Kink, Dentist AU, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capyshota/pseuds/capyshota
Summary: Companion piece for 'Not Falling but Floating (Until You Hit The Ground)'“Sure,” Ben starts. “If you need to get going, we won’t stop you. But—”Klaus continues, “—our place is close by, and we’re really enjoying the little chat we’ve been having—”“—so you’re welcome to come back to our place for a bit. We could talk about your boxing—”“—or other things—”“—if you’d like,” Ben finishes off.Diego has to bite his tongue to stop from immediately and enthusiastically shouting his answer. He swallows. Breathe in. Breathe out.“Yeah, I could go for that. Where are you parked?”





	Upper Left Lateral Incisor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qwerty_Hargreeves_25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_Hargreeves_25/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Falling but Floating (Until You Hit The Ground)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164127) by [Qwerty_Hargreeves_25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_Hargreeves_25/pseuds/Qwerty_Hargreeves_25). 



Diego waits a respectable four days before calling.

He’d checked the office’s operating hours online the moment he had arrived home and noted that they’re closed every Sunday and Monday. With that in mind, he’d promptly cancelled the plans he’d had for both Sunday and Monday. Just in case.

The entire gym is like a dead-zone for cell reception so he steps out into the back alley to make the call.

His heart is already pounding, but by the time it rings for the fourth time without an answer, he’s practically worked himself into a frenzy. He taps his foot anxiously, gaze boring into the wall of the building across from him when— 

_“Hello?”_

Diego freezes. _Shit_ , Ben’s voice is even nicer than he remembers.

“Uh, hey. It’s Diego. Castañeda. From… from the dentist… office.”

Diego flinches. Of course Ben knows who he is. He’d sucked on his fucking finger less than a week ago; that isn’t the kind of thing you would forget any time soon.

When Ben replies, Diego can hear the smile in his voice. _“Yeah, I remember. Hey, Diego.”_

There’s a loud thump on the other end of the line, followed by a hiss and quiet swearing. 

_“Klaus, what—”_

The line goes muffled when Ben holds a hand over the receiver. 

_“Sorry,”_ Ben murmurs after a moment, _“How are you doing?”_

Diego starts pacing. He can’t keep the stupid grin off his face and he’s glad there’s nobody around to see it. “No complaints. I’m keeping busy.”

Ben hums. _“Not too busy, I hope.”_

Diego shrugs. “Not as busy as you two, probably.”

Ben chuckles, and Diego hears shuffling on his side of the call. 

_“Well, are you busy, say… tomorrow night?”_

Diego’s stomach jumps. “Uh… no. No. I’m free.” He wants to say more, but shuts his mouth before something stupid and embarrassing can jump out. 

_“Great,”_ Ben says. The smile is back in his voice. _“How does eight sound? At that little pub near the end of McBride? It’s a favourite of ours.”_

Diego bounces on the balls of his feet. “Yeah, sounds great.” He hopes his voice is suitably casual, because the excited energy buzzing in his chest is really distracting. “See you two tomorrow night.”

 _“Awesome. We—”_

There’s another muffled thud, followed by a squawk. 

_“I—sorry, Klaus really wants to talk to you,”_ Ben says, breaking off with a laugh.

After a moment, a different voice travels down the line. 

_“Diego,”_ Klaus coos. _“How’s my favourite art-enthusiast doing on this overcast weekday?”_

His words are a little slurred, as if he’d gotten off work and immediately downed half a mickey. Even without really knowing Klaus as a person, it seems in-character.

“Good enough. You?” 

_“Better, now that I’m talking to you,”_ he purrs.

A blush prickles high on Diego’s cheeks, and he self-consciously turns to face the wall.

“Uh… I’m—yeah, good, I’m glad.” Diego sounds like an awkward, rambling teenager and he knows it.

Klaus giggles. _“I’m glad you’re glad. We’ll see you Saturday, yeah?”_

Diego swallows. “Saturday,” he confirms. 

_“Can’t wait,”_ Klaus murmurs. _“Really, I can’t. I’m helping Ben with a root canal tomorrow and I just want it to be over. The last time we did one, the guy—”_

_“Klaus!”_ Ben says somewhere near the receiver. 

_“What?”_ Klaus whines.

Diego bites back a laugh. “Well I hope it goes smoothly,” he says. “If you make it through, I’ll make sure you get a reward.” Diego clamps his mouth shut. _Shit_ , that did not come out right. “I mean, you know, I’ll b-b-b—I’ll b-buy you a drink. Or something.” Fuck, now his stutter was coming out.

Klaus doesn’t acknowledge it, though, instead humming low in his throat. _“Yeah. Or something.”_

Diego feels that low in his gut. “Okay, see you tomorrow,” he says tightly. “Say bye to Ben for me.” 

_“Will do, darling,”_ Klaus replies.

The line cuts out and Diego takes a deep breath. He tucks his phone into his phone into his pocket and then stands still for a long moment. After at least thirty seconds of silence, he pumps his fist in the air and kicks one foot out.

“Yes!” he hisses, throwing the door open and striding back into the gym.

———

The pub isn’t nearly as loud nor as bustling as Diego expects it to be. It’s actually pretty refined.

Unlike the spots Diego usually frequents, there are no pool tables, no TVs recounting the recent sports matches, and no mindless 90’s rock music.

He lingers near the doorway, scanning the room for Ben and Klaus and spots them right away sitting in a booth by the far window. Ben looks stunning in a collared shirt and blue suit jacket, classy and professional, but Klaus— He’s wearing a black blouse that shimmers like oil in the dim light and doesn’t quite reach the low waist of his pants. Half his hair is tied up in a bun while the rest hangs down to his jaw, framing his face with perfect little ringlets.

Diego had forced himself not to overthink what to wear, so he’s dressed plainly in a grey shirt, leather jacket, and jeans.

Before he has the opportunity to hype himself up into joining them at their table, Ben catches his eye and smiles and Diego melts all over again. When he slides into their booth, Klaus immediately abandons the bench he’s sharing with Ben in favour of sitting beside Diego.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the dentist’s pet. Have you been flossing, Diego?”

Ben reaches over and smacks Klaus’ arm.

Klaus yips and rubs his bicep tenderly.

“Just making friendly conversation,” he defends.

Diego tilts his head and shifts his gaze between them, amused. “I’m fine, thanks for asking,” he replies.

Klaus laughs. “Oh, I know you’re fine.”

Ben looks like he wants to smack him again.

Diego directs his attention towards Ben and asks, “How did the root canal go?”

Ben shrugs. “Standard enough. The abscess was small, so the filing wasn’t too arduous. We were able to seal it same-day.” 

_Abscess. Filing._

Diego starts to feel slightly queasy and braces one hand against the table.

“Uh, on second thought, maybe we should talk about something else,” he breathes.

Ben looks immediately apologetic. “Right, sorry.”

Diego squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. “No, no, it’s fine. How about, uh…”

“Drinks!” Klaus claps his hands together. “How about drinks?” He turns to Diego. “Can I grab you something? You seem like a mojito kind of guy.”

Diego holds his hands up. “I actually don’t drink.”

He expects some sort of condescending glance or retort, but Klaus just tries again.

“Then… mocktail? Soda? Water?”

Diego feels bad for being surprised. “Yeah, uh… ginger ale?”

“You got it,” Klaus replies, sliding out of the booth and sauntering over to the bar.

And then there were two.

Ben flattens his hands on the table and Diego’s eyes are drawn to them, momentarily distracting him. His fingers are slim and long and elegant and his nails are glossy and so well-kept. God, now he’s thinking about how he’d sucked on one. At least it had resulted in what Diego wouldn’t hesitate to call the best possible outcome. His hands really are gorgeous. He’d love to have a finger in his mouth again, maybe without the latex. A plain gold band sits on his ring finger and he absently wonders if Klaus’ ring is the same; he hadn’t checked. …He could really stand to have both their fingers in his mouth.

“…Diego?” Ben leans forward and Diego realizes he’d missed a question.

Okay, he might have been _really_ distracted.

Diego sits straight up and blinks. “S-sorry, what?”

Ben’s eyes crinkle with his smile. “Just wondering what you do. For work, fun, whatever.”

“Oh.” Diego sits back in the booth, letting himself relax. “I’m a boxer,” he says.

Ben’s eyebrows shoot up. “Really?”

Diego nods.

Something very subtle changes in the way Ben is looking at him, gaze flicking down to his arms.

“Wow,” Ben says. “That’s great. I’d love to come watch you fight some time.”

Diego cocks an eyebrow. That was a more positive reaction than he’d anticipated.

He smirks. “Yeah, any time.” Diego shrugs off his jacket and lays it on the table. “What about you? I mean, I know about the work part, but not the fun part.”

Ben purses his lips, considering.

“ _Studying_ ,” Klaus cuts in.

He places the three drinks he’s managed to carry between his hands onto the table and slides back in beside Diego.

“Ever since he was a kid. If he had the time, he’d already have a law degree, I swear. He’s the left brain, I’m the right. Together we have a whole brain.” Klaus flashes a goofy grin and takes a swig of his drink—something dark and probably strong.

Diego gives a low whistle. “Impressive.”

Ben ducks his head. “I don’t _just study_. I like to exercise, too,” he offers.

Klaus hums into his glass before lowering it back down to the table with a thud. “Is that what we’re calling it now? I’m sure Diego would love to join you for one of your work-outs.”

This time, Ben kicks Klaus under the table. Klaus jerks away from his husband with a laugh.

“Too forward?” he stage whispers across the table to Ben and Ben narrows his eyes.

“A little.” Klaus nods in understanding.

Diego isn’t convinced he’s actually in this situation right now. He’s never been this lucky in his entire life, and he wouldn’t be surprised if his alarm woke him up from this wonderful, perfect dream any second.

Ben pulls his drink—a tall glass of something colourful and fruity—towards himself, stirring it up with the straw before taking a sip. Diego knows if he looks at his lips for too long he’ll zone out again, so he turns to Klaus. In his sheer, shimmery cropped shirt, he’s hardly any better.

“Sorry,” Klaus murmurs, “I’ll go for something a little more traditional.” He leans his elbow on the table and turns his upper body to face Diego. “You know, if you were a tooth you’d be the upper left lateral incisor.”

Ben coughs quietly and thumps himself on the chest to clear his airway after inhaling his drink.

Diego looks between them, quietly hoping that was some obscure dental compliment and not a joke at his expense. Klaus is grinning like an idiot so there’s a chance it could be either.

“It’s—” Ben clears his throat. “It’s the tenth tooth. From the upper right wisdom tooth. …He’s saying you’re a ten.”

Klaus chuckles and leans back in his seat. “Hearing you explain it was probably better than the actual joke.”

It’s hard to tell in the light, but Diego thinks Ben might be blushing. It’s reassuring, because Diego knows his cheeks could light up at any second.

“Please, no more dentistry jokes,” Ben sighs. “And I’m using the term _joke_ loosely.”

Klaus downs the rest of his drink. “That’s not a promise I can make.”

They end up chatting for another hour or so, during which time Klaus manages to drop two more dentistry jokes.

“I think they’re closing up soon,” Ben eventually says.

Diego looks around and is surprised to find the room rapidly emptying.

“Oh,” he says. “Oh, right. Well… I should probably get going, then.”

Diego pulls his jacket on slowly, holding his breath. One of two things is about happen right now, and he’s really, _really_ hoping for one over the over.

Ben and Klaus exchange a glance and Diego’s stomach flips.

“Sure,” Ben starts. “If you need to get going, we won’t stop you. But—”

Klaus continues, “—our place is close by, and we’re really enjoying the little chat we’ve been having—”

“—so you’re welcome to come back to our place for a bit. We could talk about your boxing—”

“—or other things—”

“—if you’d like,” Ben finishes off.

Diego has to bite his tongue to stop from immediately and enthusiastically shouting his answer. He swallows. Breathe in. Breathe out.

“Yeah, I could go for that. Where are you parked?”

———

The house is stunning. Two stories with enormous glass windows, flawlessly kept gardens either side of the driveway, a cobblestone patio, and a fucking fountain. Diego is belatedly realizing what sort of money a dentist and dental hygienist must be making.

Ben pulls into the garage and Klaus reaches across Diego to open his door for him.

“Aprez-vous.”

The inside of the house is equally impressive. Art that he assumes must be Klaus’ is hung tastefully along the hall they lead him through, as well as the lounge it opens into.

One piece in particular, halfway up to the vaulted ceiling, catches his eye. It’s entirely unlike the painting in the waiting room of the dental centre. Where that piece had been soft, light colours that held an air of gravitas, this piece is almost violent in its forwardness. Gleaming, angel-wing-white mixes with bright red and small splashes of a deep purple in sharp shapes that appear flawlessly unintentional. Despite that, it brings Diego some profound sense of comfort. No, not _comfort_ , exactly… _Familiarity. Nostalgia._ He couldn’t name it if he tried, but it was there.

“Now _that one_ ,” Klaus murmurs from behind him, “that one’s my favourite.”

Diego turns around and—

Oh. Klaus is standing much closer than he’d expected. He manages to hold his ground, and briefly studies Klaus’ face.

“What inspired it?” Diego asks.

A grin spreads across Klaus’ face. “Now, I can’t tell you that, can I? It’ll ruin the magic.”

“Would you like a glass of water, Diego?” Ben calls from the attached kitchen.

Diego swallows thickly and takes a step back, breaking eye contact with Klaus. “No, I’m fine, thanks.”

Klaus sweeps past him and gestures to the sitting area: two white couches, a matching chair, and a glass coffee table. Diego thinks carefully before taking a seat on one of the couches. Klaus plops down at the end of the same couch, eyes still trained on Diego.

“You don’t have to look so nervous,” Klaus murmurs. “The suction tool doesn’t follow us home.”

Diego lifts an eyebrow. “I’m not nervous.”

He’s a little nervous.

Klaus smirks and looks toward the kitchen just as Ben walks in with a single glass of water, which he places in front of Klaus before taking a seat on the opposite couch.

“So…” Klaus hums, crossing his legs, “Did I hear something about boxing earlier?”

Diego nods. “Yeah, I work at a gym and like to jump into the ring from time to time.”

Klaus hums. “You any good?”

Diego shrugs. “I’m alright. Ben mentioned maybe coming to a match.”

Klaus gasps and holds a hand to his chest. “And he didn’t invite me? Let’s make it a date.”

Date. That’s a nice word. It sparks a little flutter in Diego’s chest that he hasn’t felt in years—not since college.

“Yeah,” he murmurs. “Sure, it’s a date.”

Ben seems content to just watch the two of them converse, gaze flitting from one to the other casually. He wears a faint smile that Diego thinks might just be his resting expression. There’s an easy competency that Ben exudes, holding himself with so much certainty, and it’s distractingly hot. Diego’s heard “confidence is sexy”, but he doesn’t think he truly understood what it meant until right now. God, he’s just _sitting_ , it should not be turning him on as much as it is.

Klaus has fallen silent and Diego is struck with the sudden panic that he’s missed something again. He looks over and Klaus is watching him carefully, analytically.

Without looking away, Klaus crooks a finger at Ben. It’s low and discreet, but not intended to be hidden.

Diego swallows.

From the other side of the table he hears Ben gently clear his throat. “Do you mind if I join you, Diego?”

“…Feel free,” he replies after a beat. He gestures to the unoccupied space on his right.

Ben moves, unhurried, from one couch to the other. He sits a respectable distance from Diego, which in other words is much too far away.

Klaus, on the other hand, slides in until his shoulder brushes Diego’s. He’d hung his jacket up in the entry way, so he can feel the warmth Klaus is radiating against his arm.

“…I would love to paint you sometime,” Klaus says. “You could be my muse.”

Diego hums. “I don’t think I can sit still for that long.”

Klaus’ gaze travels across his face then dips lower. His cheeks are flushed, and Diego isn’t sure whether it’s from the alcohol or something else entirely.

“Then I’ll just have to commit you to memory,” he murmurs.

On his other side, Ben slides a few inches closer until his knee brushes Diego’s.

“We’re glad you could join us, Diego.” Ben’s voice is astoundingly earnest and even considering the circumstances. “This place is our home, and we love it, but sometimes it just feels too big for the two of us. An extra body can make all the difference.”

Klaus hums, agreeing. He places a cautious hand on Diego’s shoulder.

This… This palpable tension just before anything happens, before someone makes a move, before something snaps. Diego is hyper-aware of everything and it’s nearing the point of excruciating. Someone has to push it just… _a little farther_ …

Ben places a finger under Diego’s chin and tilts his head ever so slightly. He glances down at Diego’s lips then back up to his eyes.

Diego almost expects him to ask, but instead he moves slowly and deliberately, giving Diego time to react before he’s there, pressing the most tender kiss Diego has ever felt to his lips. 

_Snap._

Diego lets his eyes slip shut while Ben pulls him deeper. The finger lingering under his chin trails down over his Adam’s apple while the other hand slides up to cradle the side of his face.

Klaus has begun to rub soothing circles into Diego’s shoulder. He’s a comfortable, grounding presence, keeping him from floating away on a cloud of bliss from Ben’s mouth on his.

Ben’s finger stops at the dip between his collarbones, just above the hem of his shirt, and he breaks the kiss.

Diego is _this close_ to chasing him and begging him for more, but the night is still young, so he holds back.

Klaus draws a finger over the shell of his ear and down his jaw. “…Can we take care of you, Diego?”

Diego’s breath hitches.

“We like taking care of people.”

“It’s what we do,” Ben murmurs. “And we do it well.”

The way they seem to know what each other is thinking is equal parts hypnotic and arousing.

Diego looks from one of them to the other. “…Do you two do this often?”

They answer at the same time. Ben rushes to say, “No!” while Klaus makes a high hum in his throat, considering.

Ben shoots him a glare.

“What?” Klaus says. “We’ve done it before.”

Ben narrows his eyes. “Yeah, maybe three times. I wouldn’t call that _often_.”

Klaus leans into Diego’s side and murmurs, “ _But_ never with a patient.”

Ben mirrors him, resting his chin on Diego’s shoulder. He hums low in his throat. “And never with anyone as special as you.”

Diego takes a shaky breath. There isn’t a single thing he can think of right now that would stop him agreeing to anything they offered. Then again, he’s pretty sure the oxygen flowing to his brain is in short supply, so he isn’t thinking of much anyway.

Being taken care of sounds… really perfect. And if the way they handled cleaning his teeth is any indication of how they are as lovers, Diego might not survive the night. He can’t think of a better way to go.

“…Yeah, okay,” he answers.

Ben presses a soft kiss to his neck. “You can change your mind at any time,” he says. “I want to make sure you know that. Any time at all.” Diego feels Ben smile against his skin. “You can even use our safeword, if you’d like.”

Diego laughs breathlessly. “Do you guys really use that with all your patients?”

Ben murmurs, “Not the children.”

Diego shakes his head, grinning. “Alright, I’ll keep it in mind.”

Klaus is clearly the less patient of the two, hands already beginning to wander across Diego’s body. One is on his thigh while the other sits at his lower back. His palms are warm, but nothing compared to his breath at Diego’s ear.

“Tell us if something doesn’t feel good, okay?” he says. “There’s always other options.”

Klaus sucks his earlobe into his mouth and pinches it between his teeth. The hand at his back slips under his shirt, pressing flat against bare skin. It creeps lower, fingers edging past the waist of his pants.

To his right, Ben is still kissing any and all exposed skin from his ear down to his shoulder. One hand scratches at the short hair near the back of his neck and the other sits on his waist, stroking a thumb over his hipbone.

Diego has to remind himself to breathe. He wants to do more—kiss them, touch them—but they’re doing a really good job of keeping him subdued between them. It’s almost like a dance, and Diego doesn’t find it hard to believe they’ve been together for over a decade.

Klaus’ hand slips up his thigh, stopping just short of his cock.

Diego groans and shoves his hips up.

Breath tickles his ear when Klaus laughs. “Eager,” Klaus tuts.

Ben sighs his reply into Diego’s neck, “That isn’t a bad thing, though. Is it, Klaus?”

Diego catches a little intake of breath.

“No. No, it’s not.”

“Then,” Ben murmurs, continuing to slide his lips across Diego’s neck to mouth over the top of his spine, “give Diego what he wants.”

Klaus quietly hums his assent, tilting his head back and out of Diego’s view. It takes a moment for Diego to realize he and Ben are kissing behind his head. The sound of their mouths moving together, so soft and wet, is enough to make Diego’s cock twitch.

Like a well-oiled machine, Ben snakes his hand under Diego’s shirt and Klaus grinds the heel of his hand down into his cock.

Diego whimpers and drops his head forward. His hands, up until now resting uselessly at his sides, instinctively reach for the men bracketing him. They find Klaus’ thigh to his left, and Ben’s knee to his right, and hold on like they’re the only things keeping him on solid ground.

Klaus palms his cock with a steady hand, starting to breathe a little harder. The distinctive smack when Ben and Klaus pull apart is followed immediately and intensely by a tongue sliding flat across the back of Diego’s neck.

Ben sits back and withdraws his hands, leaving Klaus to drag his teeth very gently over the spot he’d just licked.

Diego honestly doesn’t think he can bring himself to look Ben in the eye right now lest he spontaneously come in his pants. Just the thought of what Ben must be seeing—his husband _of twelve years_ palming at and sucking on the neck of this man _they’d just met_ —is really, really getting to Diego.

“What do you want?” Klaus hums. His fingers tug at the button of Diego’s pants as a suggestion. “Yes? No?”

“Yeah,” Diego groans.

He sits back and takes his chances, looking over at Ben. His eyes are full of… not love, but something similar.

Ben looks like he would be happy enough just acting as a little audience for Klaus and Diego, but that isn’t really how Diego wants the night to play out. He slides a hand into the collar of Ben’s jacket and tugs gently, just a request.

The corner of Ben’s mouth lifts. He leans into another kiss, although this one’s not as soft. Ben slides his tongue along Diego’s lower lip just for a teasing second before drawing back. Diego isn’t sure what he had expected a dentist to taste like—spearmint, maybe?—but Ben tastes sugary, like a sweet syrup or liqueur, maybe.

When Diego quietly huffs and presses forward for more, Ben nips him. It stuns Diego momentarily, and it happens to be in that same moment that Klaus wraps a hand around his cock. Diego gasps into Ben’s mouth. A hand comes to rest on his leg, petting down his thigh like one would a cat.

“Does it feel good?” Ben asks. His voice is hardly more than a rumble.

Diego nods shortly. He slips his tongue into Ben’s mouth, hoping for reciprocity, and isn’t disappointed. The sweetness on Ben’s tongue is just as intoxicating as the deft way he moves it, effortlessly drawing Diego closer.

Klaus pulls Diego’s cock out of his pants and gives it a few languid pumps.

Harsh breaths and the smack of lips and tongue on skin cut through the otherwise dead silence of the house.

The couch shifts when Klaus climbs up onto his knees. At the same time, the hand Ben has on his thigh squeezes gently, prompting his leg up across Ben’s lap.

Diego whimpers and shifts further into Ben’s lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He feels a little ridiculous, sitting sideways in Ben’s lap like a kid visiting the shopping mall Santa, but he also feels _cared for._ Diego can’t even remember the last time someone had taken care of him like this, let alone _two_ someones.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Diego?” Ben asks.

“F-f-f—yeah, I am,” he gasps.

Klaus’ hand starts working him faster and Diego shudders, arm tightening around Ben’s shoulders.

“Can I help you out of this?” Klaus purrs into his ear. He tugs at the neck of Diego’s shirt.

Instead of answering, Diego uses his free hand to yank it up his torso, pulling away from Ben only long enough to strip his shirt and toss it over to the other couch.

Ben and Klaus both take immediate advantage of his now-naked torso. Klaus runs his free hand along his back, sucking wet little kisses down the line of his spine, while Ben slips a hand up his side and over to his pec. He rolls Diego’s nipple under his thumb, playing with the piercing absently. Lips still locked with Diego’s, he manages to hook the tip of his thumb into the ring and tug.

Diego hisses, pulling away from the kiss and tucking his head into Ben’s neck.

“Do you want me to keep doing that?” Ben murmurs.

His other hand is now carding through Diego’s hair and Diego’s body is conflicted about whether it should be seeking the soft or the sharp. Diego’s _mind_ , however, is firmly set on _both_. He nods, a whimper not quite crawling out of his throat.

Ben kisses the top of Diego’s head. “Thank you for answering me.”

He takes the piercing between his thumb and forefinger and tugs lightly, then again a little harder.

Diego breathes roughly again Ben’s neck.

By now, he can tell Klaus has developed an interest in their activities. The hand around his cock has gone slack, and seconds later, Diego hears Klaus coo.

“You’re _pierced_.”

Before Diego can give any sort of response, Ben _twists_ the ring in his fingers and Diego bites down on Ben’s neck with a whimper. It must catch Ben off guard, because Klaus clearly notices _something_ change.

“Fuck, did you just _bite him?_ ” Klaus moans. “How do you like that, baby?” He drops to a whisper, and Diego can tell it’s aimed at Ben. “Diego sinking his fucking teeth into you? That turn you on? Want him to give you a little hickey?”

Diego is suddenly very ready to suck a bruise into Ben’s neck if called for.

But Ben doesn’t answer, instead gently urging Diego up from his hiding spot in his neck. “Maybe we should move you somewhere a little more… spacious,” he suggests.

Diego nods tightly.

“Mhm. Bedroom is…” Klaus rest his chin on Diego’s shoulder and points towards a staircase set into the far wall.

When Klaus grabs his arm to gently haul him to his feet, he’s grateful. Diego doesn’t trust himself enough to stay upright when all the blood in his brain has funnelled down to his cock.

Their bedroom is probably a bright, intimate room with photographs of the two of them framed on the walls and fluffy white sheets atop a king sized bed. Not that it matters what the bed looks like, as long as Diego is on it as soon as possible.

The stairs are really just slats of wood, contemporary and artistic in their role as a staircase, and Klaus leads him up them with all the care and tenderness of a newlywed.

“Almost there,” he murmurs as they reach the second floor.

He has Diego by the hand now, showing him down a long hallway with sleek hardwood floors and more paintings adorning the walls—smaller than the others. Klaus pushes the double doors at the end of the hall open and Diego freezes.

Oh. He’s starting to think he shouldn’t hold any expectations for these two because they’re only going to be proven wrong.

The room is big. It’s _huge_. One entire wall is a floor to ceiling window, through which Diego can see the garden and a section of the street behind that. The remaining walls are painted, a giant canvas, Diego realizes, upon which Klaus has brought his emotions to life. For the most part, they’re blue—pale blue, electric blue, navy blue—merging in flawless ombres that seem to almost breathe with the way they flow. But the occasional streak of shining gold interrupts the swirling ocean with an impulsive bit of shimmer. It’s serene and untamed all at once. Finally, against the back wall sits the bed. It’s about as large and neat as Diego had imagined, but he had been very off in one aspect: the sheets, pillows and frame are all a pristine, inky black.

He feels like he’s in a dream when Klaus climbs atop and pulls Diego up behind him; like he’s falling into a starless night sky. Klaus pushes him back with a gentle hand on his chest and he lets himself be moved.

Ben orients himself at Diego’s head, lifting his head into his lap and stroking both thumbs over his cheeks.

Diego lets out a long, slow breath, eyes trained on Klaus.

He starts at Diego’s feet, pressing lingering little kisses to each of his toes, then his arches, then his heels.

“Are you ticklish, Diego?” Klaus murmurs.

“…Not on my feet,” he replies.

Klaus quirks a curious eyebrow but only responds with, “Shame.”

He licks a line from Diego’s heel to his big toe and Diego gasps, cock twitching where it’s still half-concealed in his pants.

“That’s my good boy,” Ben says, beginning to massage Diego’s temples, “showing us how much you like it.”

If Ben is saying that to get even more of a reaction out of Diego, it definitely works.

sucks his big toe into his mouth and Diego moans, squirming in Ben’s lap. It’s all soft and warm and wet—no teeth, just tongue—laving over the underside of his toe. And when he sucks, the pressure has Diego fighting for breath. He fists his hands into the duvet for lack of a better place to grab, and moans.

“Shit— _Klau_ s.”

Klaus digs both thumbs into the arch, massaging his foot while his tongue slides back and forth between his first two toes.

Diego starts panting, tensing his thighs and resisting the urge to touch himself. He isn’t quite sure where the pressure not to touch himself is coming from but it’s firmly planted in his mind; like it would be an insult to Ben and Klaus seeing as they’re both _right there_.

“Klaus has an oral fixation,” Ben murmurs from above, like a commentary alongside a film.

Klaus chuckles. His lips are still brushing Diego’s toes when he adds, “He’s right. It’s textbook Freudian.”

Diego thinks back to the single occasion that he had seen Klaus before today, and realizes that apart from his time spent actually working, he had always had _something_ in his mouth. It doesn’t actually sound like an exaggeration.

“It’s not all bad, though,” Klaus murmurs. He runs a hand up Diego’s leg. “Especially not where _you’re_ concerned.” He catches Diego’s other foot in his hand and pulls it up to his mouth, flicking his tongue over his pinkie toe.

A pathetic little mewl gets caught in Diego's throat and on instinct, he flexes his toes, spreading them apart.

Klaus seems to take this as an invitation to dip his tongue between his toes, lapping at the sensitive skin like a fucking dog.

Diego pushes his hips up into the air. It’s futile, but it’s all he can do to keep from exploding with the hot, restless energy thrumming through every nerve. Diego hates feeling powerless. It triggers some roiling primal urge to prove his worth before anyone can label him as weak. But the way Klaus and Ben are treating him, keeping him down with their touches, holding his pleasure as their priority… He doesn’t feel powerless. He feels _treasured_. Submission is coming so naturally, and he can’t remember the last time he felt safe enough to so fully give in to something like this. He can feel his heartbeat in his cock, and with each throb comes a reminder: _be good, be good, be good_.

Like the godsend that he is, Ben leans down and says, “You’re doing so well, Diego. Is it a lot?”

It is a lot.

“G-good. It’s good,” he manages.

“I’m glad,” Ben hums. Then his tone takes on a slight edge when he says, “Klaus.”

Klaus snaps his head up to look at Ben and Diego gifts himself a moment to think about the dynamic between these two in the bedroom.

Ben makes a gesture and Klaus quickly sits up on his knees. He gently pushes Diego’s legs apart and crawls up between them until a knee is nudging at his balls.

“Mind If I get these out of the way?” Klaus curls his fingers into the waist of his pants.

Diego lifts his hips and Klaus slides both his pants and briefs over the swell of his ass.

Ben’s hands have crept down to Diego’s neck and his fingertips skate across the hot skin and straining tendons.

Klaus shuffles back far enough to slip his clothes off his feet and drop them to the floor.

“That’s better,” Klaus murmurs. His gaze is just as appreciative as it is hungry. “…I have a proposition.”

Diego waits for an explanation but it doesn’t come.

Instead, Klaus slips off the bed and onto his knees, and that gets the message across just as clearly as if he’d spoken. He works with Ben to navigate Diego until his legs are hanging off the bed with Klaus between them.

Ben urges him upright and slides in behind him, pressing his chest to Diego’s back. His knees rest on either side of Diego’s hips and when he hugs Diego close, he can feel Ben’s erection pressing into his tailbone.

“Are you going to let Klaus suck your cock?” Ben asks, lips pressed to Diego’s hair.

Diego bites the inside of his cheek and nods.

“Can you use your words for us, please?”

Diego’s lower lip quivers.

“Y-y-y—” He huffs. “Sure. Please, yes.”

“That’s great, Diego,” Ben hums.

He’s suddenly and vividly reminded of his speech therapist, drilling his stutter out of him and rewarding him graciously with stickers and trinkets.

Klaus begins to nibble at his inner thigh, and Ben slides a hand down Diego’s chest to wrap around his cock. With the care and tenderness that Ben seems to do everything, he slaps Diego’s cock against Klaus’ face, smearing pre-come across his cheekbone.

Klaus shuts his eyes and freezes, nails digging ever so slightly into Diego’s thighs. His lips twitch like he wants to say something but instead he just swallows and looks up at the two of them. His pupils are blown wide and a nice flush settles across his cheeks.

“Go ahead,” Ben murmurs, looking pointedly at Klaus.

Klaus keeps his hands on Diego’s thighs and lets Ben guide Diego’s cock to his mouth, rubbing the tip back and forth over his lips.

For a moment, Diego thinks Ben is going to have to outline every single step in order for Klaus to suck his dick. But Klaus opens his mouth on his own, letting his tongue slip out and over the head.

Ben presses his cock down against Klaus’ tongue and gives him a few slow strokes.

Diego is breathing hard, trying to hold still for them. When Klaus wraps his lips around him and starts to bob, Diego lets some of his tension out in a sigh.

Ben trails Klaus’ mouth with his fist, working in tandem to get Diego off.

Klaus’ eyes slip shut as he pushes himself further, a cute kink of concentration on his brow.

“God, Klaus… That’s good,” Diego whimpers.

His hands scratch restlessly at his sides and he really needs something better to hold on to. Conveniently, Klaus’ perfect curls are _right between his legs_ , and they’re _calling for him_.

“Can you… hair down?” Diego asks.

Pulling back until just the head is still between his lips, Klaus tugs at the elastic. His tongue prods and slips around Diego’s head absently while he concentrates, finally squeezing his eyes tightly and yanking the elastic free. The half of his hair that was up tumbles down to join the rest in framing his face. A few tight ringlets fall over his eyes but he leaves them, looking up at Diego from beneath them and sinking slowly back onto his cock.

Diego whines and grits his teeth. His fingers are itching to feel those curls, to hold them and tug on them, but something holds him back.

Then, Ben’s voice, like a balm. “Do you want to grab him by the hair? He likes that.”

Klaus glances between them expectantly.

“Go ahead,” Ben urges.

Cautiously, Diego slips both hands into Klaus’ hair, pushing the stray curls off his face. He doesn’t squeeze or tug; he just _feels_. His hair is so soft and Diego can’t help playing with it—curling it around his fingers, parting and re-parting it, brushing it up into a messy ponytail. Klaus gives a jerky hum around his cock that Diego thinks might be laughter.

“You are _so sweet_ , Diego.”

Ben’s words tear him out of his little fixation and send a shiver through his chest.

He takes his hand off Diego’s cock, surrendering control to Klaus. He runs both hands down Diego’s bare arms. “So gentle and loving, isn’t that right?”

A fragile little whimper squeaks out of Diego’s throat and he clamps his mouth shut, gritting his teeth.

Klaus seems to like it, pushing deeper until Diego’s cock brushes his throat and swallowing around him.

Diego groans and drops his head back onto Ben’s shoulder, panting through his teeth.

“You’re clenching,” Ben murmurs. He presses two fingers into Diego’s cheek, just in front of his ear, and massages gently. “That isn’t good for your jaw.” He slides his hand over until he’s hugging Diego’s jaw in his palm. He squeezes lightly and says, “Open.”

Diego lets his jaw go slack, lips falling open.

“Great job,” Ben coos, and it’s ridiculous how much that single word of praise for completing something so uselessly simple affects Diego.

Slowly, deliberately, Ben slides two fingers over Diego’s lower lip.

Diego’s breath catches in his throat.

“If memory serves…” Ben murmurs, and Diego knows it does, “…you didn’t mind this last time. But I want to ask you again; is this alright?”

Diego opens wider, silently pleading for Ben’s fingers in his mouth.

“Words, please,” he whispers. His voice is like an open flame, licking at the ends of Diego’s nerves.

“Yes,” he breathes.

“Good boy.”

Ben slips both fingers past his lips and Diego’s eyes flutter shut with his mouth.

He runs his tongue up between them then sucks gently, taking more pleasure in it than he had a chance to the last time.

Klaus moans from his place between Diego’s knees. He slows his movements and watches with wide eyes.

Ben’s other arm snakes around Diego’s middle, pulling him tighter against his chest. He starts playing idly with one nipple, flicking a finger back and forth over it just enough to create a comfortable little ping of arousal. Then he starts rocking his hips, gently grinding his erection into Diego’s back at the same lazy pace as Klaus is sucking him off. Each time Klaus bobs his head to take his cock, Ben presses his bulge into Diego.

It isn’t necessarily the _feeling_ that’s turning him on, it’s the thought. Knowing that Ben is taking advantage of their closeness to get himself off is… _nice_.

Diego moans around Ben’s fingers, jaw trembling and teeth scraping at Ben’s knuckles.

“You can bite,” Ben mumbles. He’s breathing hard against the back of Diego’s neck as he rocks his hips. “I’ve had patients draw blood before. You won’t hurt me, Diego.”

Every time Ben says his name in that voice, all soft and sweet, Diego feels a little more blood rush to his face. Between that and his cock, he’s worried the other organs might not be getting their share.

He lets his teeth sink into the soft skin above Ben’s knuckles, prodding at his fingertips with his tongue.

Klaus speeds up again, and without missing a beat, Ben matches the pace.

When Diego eases out of the bite, Ben starts slowly pumping his fingers. Diego tightens his lips and sucks, and Ben curls his fingers down, pressing into the spongy soft flesh beneath his tongue. Diego pauses, revelling in being held like that, being _felt_.

“You’re being such a good boy for me, you know that?” Ben kisses Diego’s temple.

At this point, Diego doesn’t just feel like he’s being taken care of, he feels like he’s being _worshipped_.

When Ben pulls his fingers out, he holds them up in front of Diego’s face and slowly parts them. They’re slick and shiny with spit which clings to either finger, webbing and splitting hesitantly as he separates them. He reaches down and wipes them gracelessly on the shoulder of Klaus’ shirt.

Then, without a word, Ben slides off the bed to kneel beside Klaus, and places a hand at his back.

Klaus pulls off slowly, keeping his fingers wrapped around Diego’s cock in place of his lips.

Ben cups Klaus’ cheek and leans in to meet him in a gentle kiss.

Diego just watches. There’s something so indescribably pleasing about _just watching_ that Diego can’t quite figure out and doesn’t care enough about to waste time analyzing. Currently, all his brain is supplying is: _hot, good, hard, fuck_.

Klaus moans into the kiss—not something loud and theatrical, but a weak, helpless noise. It’s filled with love and gratitude and trust, and Diego feels privileged to be a part of something so vulnerable and intimate.

Klaus’ grip on his cock loosens unconsciously as he’s drawn further into the kiss, and Diego doesn’t notice Ben’s hand slipping into Klaus’ hair until he gives a sharp little tug. Klaus pauses, lips parted, the perfect picture of obedience, and Diego can tell it’s a learned behaviour.

Ben noses at his cheek and pecks his lips before lifting a hand to Diego’s cock, replacing Klaus’. He pumps him with a loose fist, too loose.

Diego squirms and rolls his hips back in little circles in search of a better angle, but Ben doesn’t yield. He draws his tongue along Klaus’ lower lip—who remains perfectly still—then slips it carefully into his mouth.

Something races straight through Diego’s spine to his cock, stopping on the way down to squeeze his heart.

Ben’s grip in Klaus’ hair relaxes and Klaus lets out a shaky breath. His eyes slip shut and he drifts into another kiss, more tongue than anything else.

Diego would reject the claim that he’s _distracted_ —he’s constantly aware of his surroundings—but what happens next catches him entirely off guard.

Ben’s fist tightens around his cock and he guides it to where Klaus’ lips meet his own. In breathtaking unison, Ben and Klaus slide their mouths, hot and wet and fucking pink, down either side of his cock and Diego chokes on a cry.

“Ah! _Shit!_ Fuck y-y-y—” Diego cuts off his stutter, deciding words aren’t necessary.

He’s breathing hard, now. He has to force himself not to dwell on each individual detail. If he thinks too hard about the way both their tongues are tracing up and down his cock in languid licks and needy laps, or how their lips are meeting in the middle like this is still a kiss despite the blatant intrusion, or the way their hands are roaming and teasing each other’s bodies—

 _Fuck_.

Diego braces one hand on either of their shoulders and rocks his hips slowly, fucking up between their mouths. Their tongues are both doing something different and Diego’s brain is too frazzled to figure out who is doing what. He groans and tries to speed up his thrusts. Fuck, he can see the head of his cock when it slips through their lips from over their heads, all red and slicked with spit, and _that is really hot_.

Klaus quickly begins to grow sloppy, tongue lolling out of his mouth and spit slipping down his chin, and Diego doesn’t think he can take much more of it. He tightens his grip on their shoulders and then remembers the safeword they still have in place, and taps their shoulders.

In the same breathe, they both pull back and Ben asks, “Are you okay?”

Diego frowns, trying to stamp out the blaze in his chest, then nods. “Yeah, yes. I just… don’t want to… yet…” Diego bites the inside of his lip.

Klaus grins up at him, wiping the spit off his chin. “You don’t want to come all over our faces?” he asks.

…That’s not exactly what Diego said.

“Yet,” he corrects Klaus.

His grin melts into a smirk, tilting his head up to Diego. “…I haven’t kissed you yet, have I?”

Diego shakes his head. “Not yet.”

Klaus purses his lips. “How rude of me. I suck the boy’s toes but don’t give him a peck on the lips.”

He climbs up to straddle Diego’s lap and takes his chin in his hand, pulling him into a kiss that _aches_. He kisses differently than Ben, less restrained, less cautious, and less powerful. Diego feels like he’s on even ground kissing Klaus, like there’s an easy give and take in the way their tongues slide together. Klaus is also much more vocal, moaning and whimpering into Diego’s mouth and driving a burst of heat up his spine that fogs up his brain.

Ben really seems to enjoy watching, and after the little display they just gave Diego, he can understand why. Ben climbs back up onto the bed, resting casually against the headboard.

Diego breaks away, panting, and reaches for the front of Klaus’ pants—Christ, they’re _leather_ , how had he missed that? They cling to every curve of muscle and show off his bulge so nicely, Diego almost doesn’t want to take them off. Almost.

When he pops the button, Klaus’ hand comes down to cover his.

“You don’t need to do that,” he murmurs. “Tonight’s all about you.”

Ben interrupts. His voice is commanding enough on its own, even without moving from his spot at the head of the bed.

“Diego,” he starts softly, “Would you like to touch Klaus?”

Diego swallows and nods once.

“You want him to strip for you, or do you want to undress him yourself?”

Oh, shit. Diego frowns. “Uh… I-I—myself, I guess.”

Ben’s gaze flits up to Klaus. It’s not a glare, it’s not even very pointed, but Klaus sucks in a sharp breath beside him.

He clambers off Diego’s lap and spreads out on the mattress, leaning back onto his elbows.

When Diego turns around to take him in, he’s astounded by just how much of Klaus is limbs. He kneels between his outstretched legs and looks up at Ben for… permission? He looks at Ben for _something_ , and Ben flashes a soft smile in return.

With shaky hands and two pairs of eyes on him, Diego unzips Klaus’ pants and tugs them down over his hips. He doesn’t have any underwear on and Diego wonders if that’s a daily occurrence or if it’s just for special occasions. Diego gives his pants another tug and Klaus’ cock slips free and slaps up against his stomach. _God_ , it looks good. He’s hard enough that it looks almost painful, having not paid any attention to himself yet tonight. The way the pinky flesh grows hotter and redder up his shaft reminds Diego, stupidly, of one of his paintings he’d seen down the back of the dentist’s office. Diego wouldn’t be entirely surprised if it’s where he’d drawn inspiration from.

Klaus whines quietly and rolls his hips up. “Come on, Diego, please,” he whispers.

When Diego wraps a hand around him, Klaus lets out a low sigh and drops his head onto his shoulder.

“What do you say, Klaus?” Ben asks sharply.

“Thank you. Thank you, Diego, thank you,” he breathes, eyebrows knitting together.

He’s rolling his hips up into each languid pump and his laboured breathing is the only thing Diego can hear.

Absently, Diego leans forward and spits onto Klaus’ cock to get a better slick and Klaus lets out the highest, most precious little moan, his voice breaking before he can snap his mouth shut.

Diego pauses and Klaus sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. “Mm, keep going.”

“Manners,” Ben warns. 

_“Please,”_ Klaus gasps.

Diego keeps stroking him, a little quicker now.

Klaus’ eyes slip shut and his mouth falls open, Adam’s apple bobbing as his throat works around sounds that never find their way out.

Diego twists his fist to slick the rest of Klaus’ cock until each pump is an easy glide. He pushes his top up his chest, a heavy, glistening fabric that Diego wouldn’t have a hope in hell of identifying, and pinches one of Klaus’ nipples. Klaus shudders and arches into the touch.

He slips his shirt over his head and whimpers, “Here, c’mere Diego,” licking his lips.

Diego shifts the hand on Klaus’ chest onto the bed, bracing himself and very carefully lowering down to kiss Klaus.

This one is less of a sweet first kiss and more of a shameless, _you-just-spit-on-my-dick_ kiss. It’s hot, open mouths and swallowed gasps and blatant desperation.

Diego is still working Klaus’ cock, but his own erection is bumping against his knuckles, throbbing enviously. He wraps his hand around the both of them and squeezes gently, letting Klaus rock up into his fist.

“ _Ah!_ Mhm, uh-huh, Diego, Diego, _Diego—_ ” The mindlessness with which Klaus babbles is stupidly endearing.

Klaus’ breath is landing hot over his chin and cheeks where they’re not quite meeting in a kiss.

“Mm, you—spit, please? Again,” he gasps.

Diego pushes himself up with a grunt and spits between them. It isn’t neat, the gob trailing a line of saliva back up to his lips which he wipes away with the back of his hand.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Klaus wheezes, cock twitching in Diego’s grip.

“Klaus likes to get a little messy,” Ben comments.

Diego looks up to see him palming himself through his pants, still as composed as he is while filling a fucking cavity.

Klaus leans up and starts kissing the side of Diego’s face. He puts a hand over Diego’s and continues rubbing them off together.

“He wants you so badly,” Ben continues. “He’s been begging me for it since we met you.”

A muffled whimper near Diego’s ear, then a nose edging along his jaw.

Ben can hit two birds with one stone while both fucking eyes are shut. In a single breath, he so effortlessly validates Diego and humiliates Klaus, leaving them both even more turned on.

Ben lets a little smile creep onto his face now, not oblivious to what he’s doing.

“You want to know what he said, Diego?”

Diego swallows. “Y-yeah.”

“He said he wants to take you apart with his mouth more than he wants anything.”

From the angle he’s at, Klaus’ cheeks look like they’re absolutely flaming but by no means is he shying away, fist squeezing tighter around their cocks.

“Did you really say that?” Diego breathes.

Instead of an immediate answer, Diego gets flipped onto his back.

Klaus licks a slow line from the underside of Diego’s chin up to his cheek then murmurs, “You bet I did.”

A little whimper breaks in Diego’s throat when he thinks about Klaus pleading to taste him, to run his tongue up his chest and down his cock…

Klaus grinds down against Diego and sighs, “And I meant it.”

His curls are hanging loose, framing his face like a cherub—a mischievous one, with a few secrets that would probably get him kicked out of Heaven.

He presses their foreheads together and brushes his lips, hardly parted, against Diego’s. “So if you’ll let me…”

Diego nods urgently. “Yeah. Yes.”

Klaus grins and grabs one of Diego’s hands. He presses a kiss to the palm then slides it into his hair, starting to kiss down his neck.

Ben is just an arm’s length away now but Diego wants him closer, so much closer. He’s only know these two for a few days, but he feels almost naked without them both at his immediate side.

“Thank you,” Ben says. His eyes are so earnest and soft, they make Diego feel like he’s doing everything right. “For humouring Klaus,” he continues. “He gets very needy and you’re doing such a good job.”

He shifts onto his knees and pets Diego’s hair. Diego can’t help tilting his head up into Ben’s hand with a little moan.

Ben is still entirely clothed, _in a suit_ , no less, and Diego doesn’t know if the blush prickling his cheeks is from how good he looks or from embarrassment at his own nudity in comparison. In all honesty, it’s probably a healthy dose of both those things. And God, he really does look good in it. The suit fits him perfectly from the shoulders to the taper of the waist, and it adds to the assuredness that Ben always seems to exude.

He must notice Diego eyeing his chest because he asks, “Would you be more comfortable if I took my clothes off?”

His _comfort_ isn’t exactly what Diego is preoccupied thinking about right now. But as good as he looks in his clothes, Diego’s been aching to see him _out of them_ since his appointment earlier in the week; no suit, no scrubs, just Ben.

Diego nods and his chin trembles. “P-p-p—” He grits his teeth. “Ben, _please_.”

Ben leans in and presses a lingering kiss to his cheek. “You don’t need to beg for us,” he whispers. “We’ll give you anything you want.”

Diego wants to melt into the mattress. This is the kind of shit people _dream_ about. This is a rainy day fantasy, this _is not real_. But then Klaus’ tongue is flicking over Diego’s nipple, sending shocks of arousal down his chest, and it is all stunningly, painfully real.

And Ben is slipping off his suit jacket and unbuttoning his shirt and Diego just wants to _feel him_. So he does. He slides his fingers over Ben’s exposed collarbone and Ben smiles at him with those perfect fucking teeth and those dark eyes that glitter with curiosity.

“You’re so gentle with your hands, Diego. Are you sure you’re a fighter?”

The last button slips free of its hole and then Ben’s shirt joins his jacket on the floor. He takes Diego’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilts his head up, coming in and kissing him slowly. His movements are steady and sure, urging Diego to submit to him.

He pulls back after a moment and asks, “Pants too?”

“Mhm, pants too,” Diego breathes.

Ben slips off the bed and Diego keeps himself from arching back to follow him. The rustling of fabric is enough to make Diego’s cock twitch, which is pathetic, but he gives himself a free pass given the circumstances.

Briefly, Diego wonders if Ben’s distance throughout the evening has been intentional for the singular goal of driving Diego further into his arms. Do they teach psychology at dental school?

Klaus grunts and it takes a few moments for Diego to realize it’s because he’s clenched his fist and it’s tugging at Klaus’ hair.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, loosening his grip.

Klaus makes another, more annoyed sound and pushes up into his hand.

“So sweet of you to apologize,” Ben murmurs, just a voice in his ear, “but Klaus needs you to be rough with him. Can you pull his hair for me?”

Diego tightens his grip again and gives an experimental tug.

Klaus mewls, jaw going slack and mouth falling open where he’s sucking a mark into Diego’s hip. He flicks his gaze, heavy and dark, up to Diego.

Fuck, that’s a _really good_ look on Klaus.

The bed dips when Ben climbs back up, and Diego follows Klaus’ gaze when it shifts up to his husband.

Diego lets out a short breath. Fuck. Shit.

Ben kneels at his side and Diego is absolutely ogling. His mind is drawing a blank and everything except for the word _perfect_ , flashing over and over, fades into the background. Everything from the way his hair sits to the way his cock curves makes Diego’s heart pound.

Ben reaches out and cups his cheek. “Can you tell me what you’re thinking, Diego?”

With lungs that are still struggling to suck in air, Diego breathes, “I want you to f-f-f—to f-fuck me.”

It seems like the right answer, because Ben smirks. “Good boy.”

He looks down at Klaus, who’s tonguing the little marks he’d left on Diego’s thighs earlier.

Ben clears his throat and Klaus pauses.

“You,” Ben mutters. “You’re helping.”

Klaus makes a little sound in his throat and nods. Gentle hands help Diego into a sitting position and with a quick jerk of Ben’s head, Klaus spreads out on his back with his head up near the pillows. At some point he must have wriggled out of his pants because he’s just as naked as Ben and Diego.

Diego feels like he’s been left out of the quasi-psychic link these two seem to have, and tangentially, why Klaus is now on his back.

Ben’s palm rubs soothing circles into his back. “Would it be alright if Klaus helps stretch you out with his tongue?”

Heat wraps around Diego’s chest and squeezes. _Holy shit_.

“You can say no,” Ben murmurs.

Diego would sooner _die_. “F-fuck. Yes.”

“Yeah?” Ben confirms, and Diego nods urgently. “Okay, great. I’ll help you on.”

Ben shuffles around and straddles Klaus’ waist. He sits back on Klaus’ cock, his weight grinding it down into his hip, and Klaus lets out a shocked gasp which trails off into a hiss. Both hands fist tightly into the sheets.

Ben ignores his reaction in favour of tenderly prompting Diego to straddle Klaus’ face.

“There you go,” he coos. “Make yourself comfortable, alright?”

Diego’s chest is taut and every breath feels like it winds him a little tighter.

More curious than anything else, a tongue prods at his entrance and Diego jerks up, thighs tense. His face is flaming and he can’t quite look Ben in the eye. He lowers back down slowly and Klaus takes it down a notch, instead just kissing. He kisses the paler skin of his cheeks, then his balls, then, finally, his hole.

Diego’s eyes slip shut and he braces his hands on Ben’s shoulders.

“That’s right, just relax,” Ben whispers. He runs a hand up and down Diego’s side.

Klaus snakes both hands around Diego’s hips, gently keeping him in place when he licks over his hole with a sure tongue and Diego nearly collapses into Ben’s arms.

“Nn— _shit,_ ” he croaks.

Klaus does it again, pressing hard enough that holding himself still is physically difficult. He’s itching to grind back, to get Klaus _inside_ him—

But then Ben is kissing him and drawing every other thought out of his mind like venom from a bite. The hand on his side is so warm and so comforting and now it’s snaking lower, brushing over Klaus’ hand and wrapping around his cock.

Naturally, this is also the moment Klaus pushes his tongue inside Diego.

His voice breaks on the whimper he makes into Ben’s mouth.

“Mm… good?” Ben asks. He gives Diego a firm stroke.

Everything Diego wants to say, every single way he wants to respond gets stuck in his throat so he just nods and keeps nodding.

“Yeah?” Ben purrs. “You can move, if you’d like; ride his face?”

Klaus starts gently fucking him in what Diego thinks might be encouragement, and it fucking works.

Diego tentatively pushes his hips back and Klaus curls his tongue, sliding deeper.

“Just like that,” Ben whispers.

He takes Diego’s lip between his teeth and tugs, then closes his mouth around it and sucks gently, working his hand slowly down and back up Diego’s cock.

Beneath him, Klaus is helping Diego find a steady rhythm to grind onto his tongue at, and it’s all so much.

The two of them almost seem to move as one entity, reading and responding to each other in perfect synchronicity. Ben moves, Klaus moves, relentlessly taking Diego apart from every angle at once.

Ben rolls his hips, Klaus’ cock pinned beneath him, and Klaus cries out. Diego feels it all the way up his goddamn spine.

Klaus pushes Diego’s hips up just an inch or two, panting, and whines, “Ben, _shit, Ben, baby_ , that’s—”

Ben breaks their kiss and reaches back, giving Klaus’ thigh a sharp slap.

His sentence cuts out abruptly with a little grunt.

Ben leans in and murmurs, “Can you do me a favour and keep him quiet for me, Diego?”

He does want to do Ben a favour. But he also doesn’t want to break Klaus’ nose, so when he lowers back onto his face, he does it carefully.

Klaus wordlessly takes what he’s offered, although instead of pushing his tongue back in, he starts mouthing eagerly over his hole. It’s like how a teenager would practice kissing a pillow—hot and zealous and messy with a lot of tongue. And while too much tongue might not be appreciated in a first kiss, it’s _very, very appreciated while Klaus is eating his ass_.

Diego moans a lot louder than he means to, but it puts a smile on Ben’s face.

“Mhm, that’s perfect,” he says. “Now, I’m going to make it a little more difficult for him, alright?”

Diego bites his lip. A tight nod.

Ben slips down to sit across Klaus’ thighs and Diego leans with him, hands still on his shoulders. He starts stroking Klaus in a way that’s so practiced and natural it makes Diego’s heart ache. As an added bonus, the little moan that it draws from Klaus has Diego digging his nails into Ben’s shoulders.

“Does it feel good when he moans into you?” Ben asks.

Diego grunts and drops his hands to Klaus’ hips. “Y-yeah.”

“Then I’ll allow it.”

This new hold on Klaus’ waist gives Diego more control over his movements so he starts grinding down in sharp, tight little bursts that force Klaus even closer, even deeper. As soon as he’s got his body rocking mindlessly at an easy pace, he focusses on Klaus’ cock and the long, delicate fingers wrapped around it.

Ben is studying Diego while he touches Klaus, prompting a deeper blush to warm the tips of his ears.

Then Ben slips lower and takes Klaus’ cock between his lips and Diego isn’t sure which moan comes from which mouth.

Klaus’ legs tense and jerk where they’re pinned beneath Ben. His tongue starts wandering, trailing down over Diego’s balls and lapping desperately at any and every available bit of him. Then, without warning, he presses his tongue back inside.

Diego gasps, arms shaking.

Ben bobs down Klaus’ cock, humming softly like he’s showing his approval, and that makes Klaus moan again, and, and—

The pleasure input from all of his senses are starting to blend together until it’s overwhelming and Diego has to squeeze his eyes shut to take at least one sense out of commission.

A few moments pass before a gentle hand covers his. He opens his eyes to find Ben blinking up with concern.

“Are you alright?”

The sound Diego makes is more croak than anything else. “You’re—you’re good.”

Ben’s lips twitch. “That’s supposed to be my line.”

Diego lets out a slow breath and realizes Klaus has also stopped.

“How tight is he?” Ben asks, pinching Klaus’ thigh.

Diego’s stomach flips.

“Start with two,” Klaus pants.

Klaus rubs little circles into Diego’s ass cheek with his thumb and it accentuates how stupid he feels still sitting there without a tongue up his ass. He scrambles off Klaus and blinks over at Ben, waiting.

“What do you think: can I start with two fingers?”

Diego would let Ben raw him immediately without prep, but that doesn’t need to be said so instead he whispers, “Uh, yeah.”

Besides, Ben’s hands both look like they were sculpted by the gods out of fine marble and having them inside him isn’t anything Diego would ever complain about.

“However’s most comfortable for you,” Ben murmurs.

So he’s slides onto his back, resting his head on one of the pillows and briefly considering who sleeps on which side.

Ben taps his thigh with a quiet, “Up,” and Diego obediently draws his knees up and spreads his legs.

“Thank you,” Ben hums.

He holds a hand out towards Klaus, too busy raking his gaze over Diego to notice. When Ben clears his throat, though, Klaus’ eyes very briefly widen and he jumps off the bed and over to a little vanity which he very loudly rummages through. When he returns, he’s got a bottle of lube in one hand and a row of condoms in the other. The condoms get thrown onto the side table but the lube he opens and squeezes into Ben’s waiting palm.

The dynamic Ben has with Klaus is so viscerally different to the one he has with Diego. It’s most noticeable in the emptiness—the lack of gratitude, of soft, tender touches, both of which are being heaped upon Diego. That sort of dynamic has years of history and negotiation and exploration behind it, and even through the harshness Diego can feel the love.

Ben presses two fingers to his hole, still slick and cool with Klaus’ spit, and Diego’s mind violently switches gears. Anxious energy surges down every limb, into his fingers and his toes, and even though he knows it isn’t what Ben would want, he’s seconds away from begging with a stream of, _“Please, please, please, please.”_

But just before he reaches that tipping point, Klaus gasps, whole body shivering. Diego looks over and finds him on his knees, blatantly fingering himself open.

“F-fuck,” Diego breathes. “Klaus, that’s— _ah!_ ” He clutches at the sheets by his sides when Ben pushes the fingers in.

“How’s that?”

Ben asks. His free hand is roaming Diego’s thighs and pelvis in absent, calming motions.

Diego tries for words but only manages a whimper. He takes a few deep breaths, clears his throat, and tries again, this time forcing out an impressive, _“Yes.”_

He looks over at Klaus, who’s grinding back on two fingers with a little kink between his brows.

“Klaus,” Ben says, softer than before.

Klaus replies with a breathy little mewl before leaning over to Diego and sloppily kissing down his chest, still pumping into himself from behind. It’s more tongue than lips and almost overwhelmingly sensory. Almost. Diego whines when Klaus’ tongue find his nipple ring, flicking it up and down while his teeth sink into the surrounding skin.

Ben wriggles his fingers and they slide past each other, scissoring inside Diego to gently stretch him wider.

His legs fall apart, body naturally spreading open in order to get more, deeper, harder.

Klaus starts sucking a little bruise under his pec and Diego can feel his moans in his ribs.

Then the fingers inside him curl, pushing briefly against his prostate.

Diego gasps. “Can y-y-y—can you add one more?” he breathes.

Ben smiles. “You’re using your words so nicely, Diego. I really appreciate it.”

Ben’s words are honey on his tongue. They’re comfort and warmth and _exactly_ _what he needs_. He could probably talk Diego to orgasm without ever touching him; they might need to try that some time.

But right now, Ben is squeezing in a third finger.

Diego feels like he’s floating. The walls look like rolling waves, lapping at him from every side, and Ben and Klaus are the steady hands keeping him from slipping under.

Klaus pauses just above Diego’s cock, resting his forehead on his stomach. He’s moaning louder now, fingers squelching as he fucks into himself, distanced from everything else around him.

Ben just watches, looking almost entertained with his husband. He starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Diego, far slower than Klaus, and Diego finally lets his eyes flutter shut.

It doesn’t hurt, nothing hurts, and he just wants to continue existing like this indefinitely.

But when Ben hums, “What do you think, Diego? Ready?” Diego is suddenly and _violently_ ready for change.

“God, yes, _please_.”

Klaus whimpers when he withdraws his fingers, Ben following suit. Klaus tears off one of the condoms and opens it, kneeling down in front of Ben and kissing the tip of his cock before sliding it on.

“How would you like it?” Ben asks.

Diego huffs. That’s a bit of a loaded question.

Klaus raises his hand. “If I could make a suggestion,” he points to Diego, “I would like you on your knees. Facing—” He closes his eyes like he’s doing mental math then points at the far wall. “—that way.”

Diego looks at Ben and Ben shrugs.

“If it’s alright with you.”

“It’s—” Diego’s voice breaks, “It’s alright. With me.”

Klaus grins and tilts his head. “Great.”

With Ben on one side and Klaus on the other, Diego is gently moved into place on his hands and knees. When Ben slides in behind him, his anticipation reaches its peak—he can feel his heartbeat in his cheeks. Ben’s cock slides up between his cheeks and Diego’s fingers curl into the sheets. He’s holding his breath.

Then one hand rubs over the small of Diego’s back and it eases the tightness all the way up through his neck. In the next moment, Ben pushes his cock in—slowly and steadily until his hips are flush to Diego’s ass.

Diego lets out a shuddering breath and drops his head.

“Shh, that’s it. I know it’s a lot, but you’re doing so well,” Ben soothes.

That just makes Diego whimper again, pathetically malleable under Ben’s touch.

“Tell me when, okay?”

One deep breath, then two, then three. “…Y-y-yeah. Okay.”

“Okay.”

Ben is holding his hips so tenderly, and the drawing back and pushing in of his hips brings the phrase “making love” to mind.

Diego watches his cock bob between his legs with each careful thrust as Ben slowly works up into a pace that Diego can fall back on. He keens, watching with his head hung between his shoulders as Ben’s balls start to slap against his ass. The rhythm is perfect, they’re slotting together like a fucking puzzle, and now Diego is starting to grind into it as well.

“Is that good?” Ben asks, voice thick. “You like it?”

Diego doesn’t even try to respond, barely even processing the words. His cock is aching, but the throb is so sweet he doesn’t want to stop it.

He catches a little whimper from above and looks up to find Klaus stroking himself, eyes on the spot where his husband is sinking into Diego.

“That’s… _so good_ ,” he whispers. His gaze slips down to Diego, hunger evident in every line of his body. “I want you to fuck me so badly.”

That picture flashes through his head and straight to his cock and Diego _hisses_.

“I—God, yes, yeah.”

Klaus licks his lip and leans over to tear off another condom.

“May I?” He eyes Diego’s red cock, fingers tapping anxiously against the foil of the wrapper.

A nod has him tearing it open and tossing it aside. Klaus rolls the condom down his cock and lubes it up with a tight fist before turning around. He uses one hand to spread himself and Diego’s breath catches in his throat.

Ben’s thrusts soften and then he’s pulling out entirely, comforting hand still on Diego’s hip. With the other hand, he grabs his cock and Diego sighs, submitting wordlessly. Ben lines him up with Klaus, squeezing just the head in before roughly tugging his husband back the rest of the way, ass flush with Diego’s hips.

Klaus and Diego both cry out, matched in their desperation.

Ben’s hands snake up to Diego’s shoulders and starts massaging him.

“You can move,” he murmurs, lips brushing Diego’s ear.

It’s a gentle suggestion but the power in his competence sends a shiver down Diego’s spine.

He drags his cock halfway out and thrusts back in weakly, palms slick on Klaus’ hips. He’s so, _so fucking tight_ and Diego can hardly focus on anything other than _not coming_.

“More,” Ben urges quietly.

Diego grits his teeth and then Klaus is there helping him, grinding back and groaning, encouraging Diego into an easy rhythm.

“That’s it, that’s it, yes, yes, _yes, yes_.”

It’s so easy to just listen to him and _feel_. Feel everything from the squeeze around his cock to the sweat clinging to his back to—

Ben is there again, _right there_ , sliding his cock against Diego. He pushes in and Diego’s body thankfully keeps moving despite his mind shutting down entirely.

Words— _language_ —is beyond him. All he can manage is a grunt, screwing his eyes shut. Being _so full and so filling_ is… it’s everything. _Everything_.

Ben starts rolling his hips and Klaus matches him effortlessly.

Within seconds Diego is an absolute mess held together by these two alone. The harder Ben pushes, the deeper Diego goes and the louder Klaus whines; it’s an intense, jaw-dropping chain reaction. He thrusts into Klaus then pulls out to bounce back on Ben’s cock, one movement, one pleasure flowing so seamlessly into the next that Diego’s head starts spinning. “Di—ego,” Klaus gasps, falling onto his elbows. “Holy shit, _yes_.”

Diego thinks he might combust. His whole body is so warm, getting fucked back and forth between two hot bodies. They’re keeping him safe and full but _God_ they’re driving him _insane_.

Ben grabs Klaus’ hip and starts pulling him back into each of Diego’s thrusts and Klaus yelps.

“ _You_ —fuck, shit, _fuck, like that_ —”

He wraps an eager hand around himself and starts to stroke. He’s close.

Diego leans over Klaus’ back, grabbing his shoulders and fucking into him with a new enthusiasm. The change in angle shifts the way Ben’s cock is driving into him and Diego sobs, nails biting into Klaus’ skin.

“Fuck, fucking— _there!_ Right there, Diego. _Jesus Christ_ , oh fuck, I’m gonna come, _shit_ , oh my God—”

The helpless stream of words hurtling from Klaus’ mouth is pushing Diego dangerously close to the edge, but just as the tension starts to build, Klaus pulls off of him and turns to sit on the bed.

His hand is still working furiously over his cock and his teeth sink into his lower lip, stifling the sounds he’s making. He comes with a strangled cry, up across his chest.

Diego reaches back to steady himself, hands landing on Ben’s hips while his eyes stay glued to Klaus. He’s panting and whimpering and wrecked and Diego is so close, he’s so fucking close.

A steady stream of weak little moans are being driven out of his throat and when Klaus holds his head still for a kiss, it hardly does anything to silence them. It’s messy and rough, noses and teeth bumping together as he’s jerked forward by Ben’s thrusts.

Emotion is bubbling up in his chest, something familiar but still foreign enough that he can’t put his finger on it. Whatever it is, it’s beginning to manifest—Diego’s eyes are welling with tears.

He breaks away from Klaus with a shuddering breath. Klaus doesn’t give him much room, kissing his cheeks and nose, and catching his tears with his tongue when they start to fall. Diego sniffles and closes his eyes.

“That’s it,” Klaus coos. “You’re almost there.”

Ben snakes a hand around to Diego’s chest and pulls him upright, hugging him close while his thrusts grow shorter and sharper.

“You’ve held out so long for us,” Ben pants. “Do you want to come?”

Diego sniffles and whimpers, “ _Please_ ,” under his breath.

Ben slides the condom off Diego’s cock and starts jerking him off. His fist is slick and tight and perfect, focussing up near the head and hurtling Diego towards his orgasm.

Klaus ducks onto his hands and knees, opens his mouth, and sticks out his tongue.

Diego moans, nails digging like daggers into Ben’s sides. He’s so close, and the sight of Klaus waiting eagerly with an open mouth while the head of his cock disappears into Ben’s fist over and over is—

“Shit, I’m—” he says between his teeth “—I’m, ah, fuck!”

He comes across Klaus’ face and open mouth, growling as his orgasm pulls his muscles taut.

Klaus blinks when come stripes his cheek, but he’s still looking up at Diego like this is the best present he could give him. And fuck if it isn’t a really good look on him.

Ben keeps pumping him until the tension starts to drain out of his shoulders, at which point he lowers Diego’s cock.

Klaus takes it into his mouth and licks him clean with a thorough tongue, tearing a shuddering breath out of Diego.

When he sits back, Ben crooks a finger at him. They meet over Diego’s shoulder, but rather than the kiss Diego had been expecting, Ben runs his tongue flat up Klaus’ cheek, licking up the come that painted his face.

Diego whimpers. His eyelids are already drooping with exhaustion, but he doesn’t want to look away.

Klaus hums quietly, leaning into Ben. His nose bumps against Diego’s and Diego can’t resist pecking him on the lips.

Then Ben is petting Diego’s hair and whispering in his ear. “What would you like me to do now?”

Right, Ben is still very hard and very much inside Diego’s ass.

“Keep going,” he replies, voice breaking.

“Alright, Diego.” Ben kisses the shell of his ear.

He pulls out and pushes back in slowly. His cock nudges Diego’s prostate and Diego’s whole body jerks in surprise. There’s no way he’ll make it out alive at this pace.

“I don’t— _faster_ ,” he gasps.

Ben acknowledges him with a hum and starts really fucking him. His thrusts are softer than before, though; loving. And maybe it’s the way his nerves are burning post-orgasm, but Diego can feel him everywhere.

“Fuck, baby, you like that?” Klaus murmurs, looking over Diego’s shoulder at his husband. “That tight little ass so perfect around your cock, hm?”

Ben is panting. His whole body rolls with each thrust, putting power behind every movement.

“I know you’re close,” Klaus purrs. “Me and Diego really want you to come for us. Especially Diego, right?” Klaus tickles the underside of his chin and Diego is moments from crying from the continued stimulation.

He hiccups and nods wildly.

Then Klaus pulls Diego into a kiss, deep and warm and full, and Ben _growls_ —something feral and gorgeous in his throat.

“I’m—ah! _I’m_ _coming_ ,” he gasps.

His hips drive in one last time and his hands squeeze around Diego’s waist.

Diego drops his head forward, teeth clenched.

After a moment Ben lets a long breath out in a sigh and loosens his grip on Diego.

“Sorry, are you alright?” he asks, nosing the back of Diego’s neck.

Diego makes a pathetic sound that he hopes is understood as a yes.

Ben laughs. He carefully pulls out and Diego wants to fall flat on his face and sleep for a full twelve hours, but this isn’t his house, and there’s probably some sort of conversation that should come before snuggling into another couple’s bed. So he settles for sitting down at the far end to catch his breath.

Ben pulls Klaus into a tight hug and murmurs into his hair. “How are you, baby?”

“Mm, peachy keen.”

Ben kisses his forehead then leans back.

“Prove it,” he says with a little grin.

Klaus narrows his eyes in thought. “Hm… I can kick your ass at a game of ping-pong. And I love myself. And you love me too.”

Diego is about to ask what in the hell that has to do with anything when he realizes it must be a part of their aftercare routine and his heart flutters.

Ben’s grin widens as he leans in for a kiss. “Three right answers.”

Just when Diego is starting to feel like he’s intruding, Ben sits back against the headboard and gestures for Diego to curl up next to him.

“Well,” Klaus sighs, “I think that pretty much knocked it out of the park as far as first dates go.” He turns to Diego. “So, everything looks fine, and we’ll see you again in six months.”

Diego and Ben shoot him the same blank look.

“…Aw, come on, you two. It’s a joke.” He snuggles into Diego’s side and lays his head on his chest. “Besides, you already promised us a second date,” Klaus hums, poking a finger into Diego’s belly button.

Oh. If Diego’s being entirely honest with himself, he hasn’t been able to focus on what would come after the fucking because he was so preoccupied thinking about the fucking.

Second date. Right.

“I’ve got a fight on Tuesday night, if you’re free,” he offers.

Ben, now playing with Diego’s hair and running a finger along his scar, hums. “Tuesday… We can make that work.”

Klaus yawns then kisses Diego’s breastbone. “I hope you wear a mouth guard.”

Diego chuckles. “I would’ve visited your office before now if I didn’t.”

Klaus freezes for a moment then turns so that his chin is resting on Diego’s pec. “Speaking of the office…”

Ben responds to that physically, shoulders tensing. His hand stops moving in Diego’s hair. 

_“Klaus.”_

“Just a thought!” Klaus is quick to defend. “Leaving it up in the air.”

Diego frowns. “You’re… what?”

Once again, the psychic communication the two seem to share leaves Diego wildly out of the loop.

Klaus flashes him a goofy grin and half-shrugs. “I just thought, and, you know, maybe mentioned in passing once, that the patient chairs at the office and pretty comfortable, and the examination rooms easily fit three and are relatively private…”

Diego’s cock reacts to that before his head does. “…Uh, I don’t think Five would be thrilled about that.”

Klaus waves a hand. “The little guy would never find out. And even if he did, he can’t complain; I got him that job.”

“He can complain,” Ben says flatly. “He can and will. And _should_ , if he’s ever exposed to his brother spread eagle on a dental engine.”

Diego’s eyebrows shoot up. “Five is your brother?”

“Yeah, he wanted to start working young so he can establish a hedge fund,” Klaus hums. “Old soul, that one.”

Diego snorts. “Well, I’m on Ben’s side here.”

“Of course you are,” Klaus murmurs, reaching up to tap Diego on the nose, “you’re his good boy.”

Diego feels heat rising back into his cheeks.

“But that isn’t a problem,” Klaus continues. “Maybe if I stop flossing for a week or two, Ben will get really angry with me at work and—”

“ _Okay_ ,” Ben sighs. “I think you need to sleep.” He ruffles Klaus’ hair affectionately.

Sleep sounds like a great idea to Diego, and the tissues beside the bed are all the clean-up he needs before Ben is tucking him in and kissing his forehead.

With Klaus on his left and Ben on his right, hands resting on hips and running through hair, Diego is hit with the abrupt realization that this is _a lot more_ than just lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello!
> 
> Twitter: showxing_  
> Tumblr: okayqueer


End file.
